Nickelodeon/Other
1984–2009, 2014 (The 90s Are All That) Variants Kdfodfkjops.png Nickelodeon Logo 1.svg|The logo as a flag Nickelodeon_Zigzag.png|The logo as a zap burst Nickelodeon_Blimp.png|The logo as a blimp logo_nick.png|The logo as a circle Nickelodeon_Box.png|The logo as a square Nickelodeon_Maple_Leaf.png|The logo as a leaf (2D) Nickelodeon_Hairbow.png|The logo as a bow nick globe.png|The logo as a globe. nick pig.png|The logo as a pig. Nickelodeon_Kangaroo.png|The logo as a kangaroo Nickelodeon_SprayCan.png|The logo as a spray can nick tree.png|The logo as a tree nick elephant.png|The logo as an elephant Nickelodeon Turkey.png|The logo as a turkey nick frog.png|The logo as a frog. Bandicam_2016-05-14_20-24-15-182.jpg Nickelodeon OlderSplat.png NickSplat35.jpg|An early splat logo NickUSA.png|The logo as the USA NickSplat6.jpg|The logo as Australia Nick Tractor.png|The logo as a garbage truck Nick Thumb.png|The logo as a hand Nick Arrow.png|The logo as an arrow NickFence.png|The logo as a fence Nick Boxer.png|The logo as a boxing glove Picture2.png|The logo as a banner NickToothPaste.png|The logo as a toothpaste tube Nickelodeon Star.png|The logo as a star nickexplosion.png|The logo as an explosion Nickeldoeon Ship.png|The logo as the Titanic nickelodeon seaweed.png|The logo as seaweed NickFootball.png|The logo as a football NickStarfish.jpg|The logo as a starfish with heads Nickelodeon Snowflake.png|The logo as a snowflake Nickelodeon Telephone.png|The logo as a telephone Picture8.png|The logo as a city Nickelodeon Sheep.png|The logo in the shape of the sheep. Nickelodeon Ice Cream.png|The logo as an ice cream bar. Nickelodeon Apple.png|The logo as an apple Nickelodeon Taxi.png|The logo as a taxi Nickelodeon Cactus.png|The logo as a cactus Nickelodeon 2D Saturn.png|The logo as a planet with an orange ring Nickelodeon Button.png|The logo as a button Nickelodeon Cloud.png|The logo as a cloud Nickelodeon Goo.png|The logo as a gooey substance Nickelodeon Car.png|The logo as a car Nickelodeon Number 1.png|The logo as the number 1 Nickelodeon Number 2.png|The logo as the number 2 Nickelodeon Number 3.png|The logo as the number 3 Nickelodeon Number 4.png|The logo as the number 4 Picture99.png|The logo as a TV Nickelodeon Glasses.png|The logo as glasses Nickelodeon 2D Bone.png|The logo as a bone (2D) Nickelodeon_Planet_closeup.png|The logo as a planet 105_0370.JPG|The logo as a frog. Nickelodeon Flute.png|The logo as a saxophone GW207H144.gif|The logo as a bat Nick1984.png|The logo as a haystack, commonly seen at the end of many 1990s Nickelodeon shows such as "The Ren & Stimpy Show". Nickelodeonick1984.jpg Nickelodeon Areoplane.png 105_0370.,.JPG|The logo as a TV. NICKELODEON_FOOTPRINT_1998_LOGO.png|The logo as a footprint Nickelodeon 128391428a.png Nickelodeon 1234879235.png|The Logo as a Robot Nickelodeon 1234feeew3r.png Nickelodeon 1234ffdfersdg.png Nickelodeon 1234ffdfewexfewerf.png Nickelodeon Couiokl.png Nickelodeon feefefdfdscv.png Nickelodeon SKdfo.png Nickelodeon SKdfo2.png NickSnke.png|The Logo as a Snake NICK eLEPHNT.png NICK bloons.png Unitedijokidsjfp.png nicklogo.gif|The Logo as a Sun. Rocko's Modern Life - Spunky's Dangerous Day (USA).002.png|the logo as a bone|link=Nickelodeon/Other SpongeBob SquarePants - Legend of the Lost Spatula (USA).000.png|the logo as a seashell|link=Nickelodeon/Other 0120 - Rugrats - Castle Capers (U)(Venom).png|the logo as a footprint|link=Nickelodeon/Other Nickelodeon Logo ChalkZone.png|Nickelodeon Chalk Drawing Logo (ChalkZone) Nick Atom.png Nick Leaf logo Sep 1993.png Nickelodeon Balloon.png Nickelodeon Balloon Dog.png Nickelodeon Blanket.png Nickelodeon Bone.png Nickelodeon Crayon Logo.PNG Nickelodeon Crown.png Nickelodeon Eye.png Nickelodeon Hat.png Nickelodeon Fish.png Nickelodeon Orange Soda.png Nickelodeon Fly.png Nickelodeon Planet.png Nickelodeon Slime.png Nickelodeon Lightbulb.png Nickelodeon Top.png Nickelodeon Flower.png Nick logo pow 1984.png Nickelodeon Jack.png Nickelodeon Robot.png Nickelodeon Rocket.png Nickelodeon Key V2.png Nickelodeon Screw.png Nickelodeon Cog.png Nickelodeon Pen.png Nickelodeon Truck.png Nickelodeon UFO.png Nickelodeon Worm.png Shark.PNG Untitlednic.png Unitedserwg.png Some of these logo variations, mostly the fish and crown variants, were still used on VHS and DVD releases until the logo changed on September 28, 2009. These variations can still be seen on TeenNick's The Splat (once called The 90's Are All That) retro-theme block. 2000–2009 Variants nickstick.jpg nickspice.jpg gas.jpg footy_nick.gif Nickwhirl.png Nickfart.png Untitledfggfgf.jpg NICKELODEON_OVAL_2001_LOGO.png Nickelodeon JASOOFRDSOKFE.png Nickelodeon 32895142412432.png NickBla.png 90x55x2-NIckeloden_Angry_beavers_Version_Abstract_IDent_Abstract.png Nickelodeon bumpers 2000-2002.jpg NICKELODEON 2003.jpg Shield.PNG Abstraction 1.GIF Abstraction 2.GIF Abstraction 3.GIF Abstraction 4.GIF Abstraction 5.GIF Abstraction 6.GIF Abstraction 7.GIF Abstraction 8.GIF Abstraction 9.GIF Abstraction 10.GIF nicenciekeioolodneon.png Spongebob 2002 Blank Credits (Incomplete).GIF 2004–2009 Variants nicksplat1.jpg nicksplat2.jpg Nickelodeonsplaty.jpg nicksplat3.jpg nicksplat4.jpg Nicksplat1.png images (5).jpg 200px-Nick pk.png Nick logo.jpg Nick-logo.svg NICKELODEON 2009.GIF NICKELODEON 2005.jpg Screen bugs/logos NickBug1996.png|Nickelodeon Latin America's first bug, used from the channel's launch to September 1998. Nickelodeon's Mr Wizzard World.PNG|As seen on Mr. Wizard's World hun.PNG|The logo as a pennet. Notice the different font on this version of the logo. As seen on episode 3 of Blue's Clues in 1996 entitled "Mailbox's Birthday" NoggleVision3DTimer.png|A special bug used for Nickelodeon's NoggleVision event in 1997. More Nickelodeon logo (featuring Alex Mack) (version 1) (1996).png|The logo in the shape of a ball with the word "More" above the logo and with Larisa Oleynik (as Alex Mack) in front of the logo, as seen in a promo from 1996. NickBug1998.png|Nickelodeon's bug used from March 10, 1998 to December 31, 1999. the catapillar.GIF|Nickelodeon Australia's bug used in the mid-2000s. nickelodeon big help-a-thon.PNG|Used during The Big Help-a-Thon 5 birthday cake.GIF|Used for Nickelodeon 20th Birthday during the summer of 1999 Nickelodeon Big Help a Thon 1999.GIF|Used during The Big Help-a-thon 1999 NickOvalBug99.png|Around the end of 1999 into January 2000 the Nickelodeon bug was shaded, & the "nick.com" suffix was added. The bug was covered with snow until March 2000. nickfirstmorphingbug2000.png|A special version of the oval bug, shaped as a pencil, was used in the first week of the 2000 rebrand. Summer SNICK.PNG|Used during Nick Flicks as part of Snick House in 2000 oval logo shaped like bagpipes.PNG|Another version of the oval bug with the nick.com caption. Resembles a suction-cup ball.Also used during March Toon Mania in 2000 rugrats 10th bug.PNG|Used during The Top 10 Rugrats Episodes as voted on Nick.com in 2001 as part Rugrats 10th anniversary celebration and aired right before the 2001 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards. And used throughout early 2001 when Rugrats would air on Nick Nick.com cloud.png|This was the first morphing bug. (2000-2003) 98975_Nickelodeon_-_Logo.jpg|This was used from 2003-2006. Untitled 1.jpg|The splat bug was used 2003-2006. NICK_Splat_Extreme_Logo.png|The splat extreme bug used 2003-2006. NICK_Splat_Logo.png|The final onscreen logo used from 2006 to 2009. This logo is the second most popular onscreen logo as deemed by fans, with the first being the one that could morph. logo bug.PNG|Used in various shows sometime during the early 2000s, usually seen during Spongebob. Nickelodeon 1999 Spongebob Squarepants Screenbug EXTREMELY RARE!!.GIF|Used to promote Spongebob Squarepants in July 1999 screen bug.PNG|This screen bug is mostly found in Spongebob episodes. Nick.com Spongebob's Nicktoon Summer Splash.png|This was a special bug only used for Spongebob's Nicktoon Summer Splash in 2001. Untitled 104.jpg|This logo was only used during Spongebob's House Party. (2002) OnscrnFridayNiteNicktoonsNicklogo.PNG|A special bug used during the Friday Night Nicktoons block. (2002-2004) non-stop nicktoon weekend 2002.PNG|used during non-stop Nicktoons weekend 2002|link=http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Scout%27s_Honor Untitled 3.jpg|A special Morphing bug that was used for Christmas. (2001-January 2003) KCA 1999 bug.PNG|Used during the 1999 Kids' Choice Awards KCA 2001 bug (Latin America).GIF|Used during the 2001 Kids' Choice Awards (Latin America) KCA 2001 bug (1).GIF|Used during the 2001 Kids' Choice Awards (Portuguese) KCA 2001 bug (USA).GIF|Used during the 2001 Kids' Choice Awards (USA) kids choice 2002.GIF|Used during the 2002 Kids' Choice Awards nickelodeon blimp.jpg|This was an exclusive bug that was only used promote the 2002 Kids' Choice Awards.This was only seen on regular Nick programming Snapshot_78.png|This logo was used during the 2005 Kids' Choice Awards and in an episode of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius called "Sheen's Brain". KCA 2009 bug.PNG|Kids' Choice Awards 2009 "NICK" nick_logo.jpg|An upright version of the 2003 to 2009 version of the "splat" logo. bandicam 2016-05-14 20-24-15-182.png.jpg|An early version of the splat logo. Nickelodeon OlderSplat.png|This is the most commonly used version of the "splat" logo, and one of several "splat" logos used between 1984 and 2009. NICKSPLAT.jpeg|The production logo for both Nicktoons and live-action series used 2006-2008. NICKELODEON_Logo.png|The splat logo that would become the channel's main logo 2007-2008. 200px-Nick_pk.png|An alternate version of the 2003 to 2009 logo. Nick.com logo split screen.png|This logo was only used in split screen credits. (2000-2002) 3489101721_b6a3beaf13.jpg|Nickelodeon Foot Logo. Nickelodeon_Logo.png|Nickelodeon logo in a form of a shrub. Untitled 5.jpg|This logo was only used in Nick.com games, and Nickelodeon wallpaper. (1999-2002) Nick slime.jpg|Logo bug used 2003?-05? Untitled 106.jpg|Used from 2000-03 As seen on Kenan & Kel: Two Heads Are Better than One untitled nick.png|Another logo variant that was only used on April Fools' Day in 2001. NICKLIGHTBULB.jpg|Nickelodeon light bulb logo. Untitled 107.jpg|This logo was usually seen during The Wild Thornberrys (2000-2002) 250px-Nickelodeon_2006.jpg|Logo variant used from early 2006 to fall 2008. Nick_Hawai.png|One of the many variations of the morphing logo. This special bug is seen for Nicktoons Summer Beach House. happy halloween from nickelodeon.PNG|Used during Halloween 1998-99 Nick_Bat.png|One of the many variations of the morphing logo. This one can be seen during Halloween. Used 1999-2003 (this specific variation was used 2000-2003). Nick_Halloween.png|One of the many variations of the morphing logo. This one can be seen during Halloween. Used 2000-2003 (this specific variation was used 2000-2003). nick.com turkey logo bug.PNG|Used during Thanksgiving (2000-2002) DD2K.GIF|Used to promote Double Dare 2000 in 2000 Nick_Chat.png|One of the many variations of the morphing logo. This logo was first seen on other shows and eventually began being used more frequently on My Life as a Teenage Robot. Used 2000-2003 (this specific variation was used 1998-2005). NEXT.GIF|Used to indicated what next (in this case Double Dare 2000) in 2000 Untitled_2.jpg|This is a second logo that was only used during the split screen credits. (2001-2003) Nick_leaf.png|Used in the fall. nick logo bug 2007-09.png|Logo bug used from 2007-09 before the September 28, 2009 rebrand Nickelodeon off air.PNG|Nickelodeon's off air screen. (2001-2004) Nickelodeon Angelica ID (1999).jpg|''Rugrats'' ID (Anglica) Nickelodeon Hey Arnold ID.jpg|''Hey Anold!'' ID Nickelodeon_91.png|Wordmark as seen on the Nickelodeon KCAs blimp. NICKELODEON 2003.jpg NICKELODEON 2004.gif NICKELODEON 2005.jpg NICKELODEON 2007.jpg NICKELODEON 2009.GIF 185px-NICK_Splat_Logo.png|Nick Splat version Snick House.GIF|Used during SNICK House segment but not on SNICK House shows the regular bug was used|link=o Rare nick.com bug.GIF|A Rare nick.com bug used on early episodes of Taina and This screen bug was used during Snick 2000-2001 U-Pick Live Big June Screen bug.GIF|Used during U-Pick Live Big June event in June 2004 this switch back and forth with the Nick logo U-Pick Live Big June Nick Screen bug.GIF|The Nick bug used during U-Pick Live Big June event in June 2004 Nick.comRareScreenBug.png|Screenbug used for the 2003 Kid's Choice Awards Nickelodeon Logo Error 2001.GIF|Used in Summer 2001 this bug is well remember as an error on an episode of Blue's Clues entitled "Hide and Seek" on Nick Jr. (block) in August 2001 Plankton's Revenge.jpg|This screen bug was used during Plankton's Revenge marathon. (2004) nick.com turkey 2002.GIF|nick.com turkey bug from 2002. Note: It about the same design as the 2000-02 bug but this one is darker nick.com 2002-03.png|This screen bug was used during a premiere of an episode (2002-2003) nick.com winter 2001-03.png|This screen bug was used during Winter (2001-2003) nick.com 2004.png|This screen bug was used in 2004. U-pick.png|This screen bug was used during U-Pick Live (2004) new (2002).png|This was used when there was a new episode. It stayed on the screen for 22 seconds. (2002) New (2004).png|This was used during a new episode. This stayed on the screen for 41 seconds (2004) Nickelodeon October 2002 Screen Bug (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and Pickles).GIF|One of many bugs used during Shriek Week in October 2002 Nickelodeon KCA Screen Bug Big Pink Looser (March 2003).GIF|used to promote the 2003 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Nickelodeon U Pick Screen Bug October 2001 (Squid on Strike).GIF|Used to promote the daily U-Pick in October 2001 during Slime Time Live Nick on CBS bug.GIF|Nick on CBS screen bug 2002-2005 Nickelodeon 2003 Screen Bug (Mermaidman and Barnicalboy III and Squirrel Jokes).GIF|A rarely used nick.com bug from 2003. Taken from SpongeBob SquarePants episode Mermaidman and Barnicalboy III/Squirrel Jokes Nickelodeon Totally Twisted Telly 2001 Screen Bug (The Bully and Just One Bite).GIF|A custom bug used during Totally Twisted Telly in 2001 Nickelodeon Australia Nickelodeon.co.au Screen Bug.GIF|Nickelodeon Australia bug in around the early 2000s Nickelodeon Splat Screen Bug.GIF|A rare splat bug used around the early 2000s as seen on Invader Zim Nick splat.GIF|A Nick bug used during during an unknown year Nick SPLAT! On Screen Stats 2004.GIF|Used during Nickelodeon's Splat!. This tell the stats of that day's show and the viewers comments/shout outs SpongeBob SquarePants Saturday Morning Nicktoons 2004 Screen Bug (Jellyfish Hunter).PNG|Used during Saturday Morning Nicktoons Nickelodeon 2003 Screenbug Sunglasses (Extremely Rare).GIF|An Extremely Rare bug as Sunglasses from 2003 during an episode of Invader Zim NSBH.GIF|Used during the Nicktoons Summer Beach House 2009–present Variants 175px-Nick_Nickelodeon.png|Short version NICKELODEON HD.png|HD version of the logo Nickelodeon 2009 (Black).svg|Black edition Nick home.jpg|alternate logo Nickelodeon-2016-logo-with-slime-nick.png|Youtube version (2015-Present) Nickelodeon-itunes-logo.png|iTunes version (2013-present) Nickelodeon 2009.jpg|A 3D version of the Nickelodeon logo, as seen in some promos and bumpers. Nick logo with depth.jpg|A 3D version of the alternate Nickelodeon logo, as seen in some promos and bumpers. Nick Splat with new font on Dora Band-Aid.png|A logo bug used on Dora the Explorer Band-Aids. This logo is an error (The same boxart featured the older splat logo before the 2009 change) when the old logo font was changed with the newer without removing the splat. SPONGENIPATCK.jpg|A bumper from 2011; the logo made out of Spongebob and Patrick. Spongebob is the NI while Patrick is the CK. File:Screenshot_(48).png|Another 2011 bumper; SpongeBob represents the logo. nick_logo7.jpeg|Nickelodeon logo transforming. Nickasiapromo Bumper.jpg|Promo Bumper (Used On South-East Asia) Nickasianest 2014.jpg|Next Bumper (Used On South-East Asia) Mickasia promo1.jpg|Ident (Used For Advertisements and For Promo Bumpers, Used On South East Asia) Nickpromo3.png|Promo Ident (Used in South-East Asia) Nickpromo323.png|Promo Ident (Used in South-East Asia) Nickpromo99.png|Ident (Used in South East Asia) Nickasiaoriginalident.jpg Nickonscreen 2011.jpg|On-Screen Bug (Used in South-East Asia) NICKRUONSCREEN.jpg|Upper On-Screen (Russia) Nickasiapromo424.jpg Nickasia4666.png Nickasiaspongebob.png|Ident (Used on SpongeBob SquarePants in South-east Asia) Nickasiaonscreenchineesenewyear2015.jpg|On-Screen Bug (Used during Chinese new year 2015, Used in South-East Asia) Nick33.png Nick Nickelodeon.png|3D Nickelodeon Logo with "Nick". CurrentNickXmasLogo.jpg|Nick Christmas Logo. 3da9a2da6744d6f09cd3297d0afbc118.png|2013 Nick_summer.jpg|Summer 2013 NickLogoSummer2014.png|Summer 2014 and 2015. Nick 21.PNG|On-screen bug used in December 2013 and 2014 Nick_22.png|On-screen bug used in March 2015 to promote the 2015 Kids Choice Awards. Nickelodeon_92.png|Wordmark as seen on the Nickelodeon KCAs blimp. Nick KCS Version.jpg|On-screen bug used in July 2015 to promote Kids Choice Sports 2015. File:Nickscreenbugsummer2015.jpeg|On-screen bug used in Summer 2015. Screenshot 2016-09-24 at 12.34.48.png|On-screen bug used in December 2015. Screenshot 2016-09-24 at 12.28.56.png|On-screen bug used in Summer 2016. Category:Special logos Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nick Category:Viacom Category:MTV Networks Category:National Amusements